The Rangers' Initiative
by Doctor Shmosby
Summary: New Ranger Story. A real Ranger Story, full summary inside.
1. Recruitment

**A/n: My New Ranger Story. I think it's pretty cool, and it was easy for me to write and I want this one to last! Hope you Enjoy!**

Full Summary: Present Day time, every kid, teen, and some young adults know about the t.v. show known as the Power Rangers. For years, U.S. Military Scientists and Engineers have been trying to create a real morphing grid and create real Ranger powers. After years of failure, and years of creating and finally finishing the Zords, A man by the name of Giles Z. Gordon found the success in creating the Morphing Grid and was able to create the Ranger Powers. Now the Government must find Seven worthy soldiers around the country to wield these special powers, weapons, and Zords.

**Rangers:**

Name: Desmond Rayne(Like Desmond Miles)  
Age: 21  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair Color: Short cut Black  
Martial Arts: Muay Thai  
Ranger Color: Red  
Dinosaur Zord: Tyrannosaurus  
Weapon: T Sword  
Battlizer: Dragon Shield, Tiger shield, and  
Occupancy: Bartender

Name: Katie Summers  
Age: 21  
Eye color: Green  
Hair Color: Shoulder length wavy blonde hair.  
Martial Arts: Taekwondo  
Ranger Color: Yellow  
Dinosaur Zord: Sabertooth Tiger  
Weapon: Power Sais  
Occupancy: Full-Time College Student

Name: Daryl Washington  
Age: 21  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair Color: Brown  
Martial Arts: Jeet Kune Do  
Ranger Color: Black  
Dinosaur Zord: Mastadon  
Weapon: Power Axe/Blaster  
Occupancy: Police Academy Trainee

Name: Michelle Withers  
Age: 20  
Eye color: Blue  
Hair Color: Black Shoulder Length Hair  
Martial Arts: Jiu-Jitsu  
Ranger Color: Pink  
Dinosaur Zord: Pterodactyl  
Weapon: Power Bow  
Occupancy: Computer Programmer

Name: Topher 'Toph' Reacher(Like Toph Brink from Dollhouse)  
Age: 21  
Eye color: Hazel  
Hair Color: Short dirty and untidy blonde hair.  
Martial Arts: Kung Fu  
Ranger Color: Blue  
Dinosaur Zord: Triceratops  
Weapon: Power Lance  
Occupancy: Comic Book Shop Worker

Name: Sgt. Dante W. Aranda  
Age: 22  
Eye color: Blue  
Hair Color: Brown  
Martial Arts: Jeet Kune Do, Capoeira, and Karate  
Ranger Color: Green  
Dinosaur Zord: Dragon  
Weapon: Dragon Dagger  
Occupancy: Soldier in the U.S. Army

* * *

INTRO

Over 19 years, Television has provided the U.S.'s young age with a show called the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and there have been 17 generations of Rangers. Ever since the 1st generation of Rangers, U.S. governmental Scientists and Engineers have been trying to create a real world-wide Morphing Grid, and have been trying to create real Ranger Powers.

For 18 years, this idea of a Morphing Grid seemed impossible to be created. Other countries such as the U.k. and Germany have tried to do this as well, yet the never succeeded in the task and gave up. Other countries like Japan and China, wouldn't bother with this idea, seeing it as it was a false hope for world peace and that it can't be done.

It wasn't until one day, a man by the name of Giles Z. Gordon was able to make this idea into a reality. He was able to create the Morphin Grid with six Satellites called the Morphing Angels, generating beams of energy from Generators centered around the world, and thus, the Morphing Grid was created, and so were the Powers of the 1st generation of Rangers.

Zords were also created. Creation had begun that first year, and it took all of 18 years to finish creating the Dinosaur Zords' robot technology including a mind of it's own but controlled by the Wielder of the Ranger crystals, and they also included the combination Zord technology as well, where all Zords combine into one.

Now after 19 years of creating what cannot have been done, the Government now must generate with a super computer to find Six worthy soldiers around the country to wield these special powers, weapons, and Zords.

* * *

Chapter 1: Recruitment

In the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia, a lone Computer Scientist was running through the halls of the massive office building, carrying vanilla folders full of six profiles. He was trying to find where his superior was. The Super Computer had finally found them their candidates and it was time to bring them in and start their training.

The scientist found the room where the man he was looking for was. He was in a meeting with several other lead officers of the United States Army from around the country.

"Gen. White, sir," said the Scientise, stopping in front of the officers breathing heavily.

"What is it, son?" The General asked, his back to the scientist. He was a Caucasian man in his late 40s. His face was slender, old, and his eyes showed his experience and leadership. His suit was decorated with lapels, all of them military awards. He did not have his hat on, as he was in a meeting with other the lead officers.

"Sir, we have the results!" the Scientist said excitedly.

General J.R. White, a veteran of 30 years in the United States Army, turned around to the Scientist. "The results for the Ranger Initiative?"

The Scientise nodded, walking over and handed the vanilla file of the profiles to him. "They're all here. They will be the ones who's DNA will work best with the Coins and Crystals."

General White picked up the folder and looked through the profiles. "Are you sure this is correct?" he asked the Scientist. "Some of these seem unworthy."

"Well, the computer doesn't make mistakes, sir," the Scientist said, gulping down his nerves. The General looked down at the Scientist, then handed him back the folder.

"I thought we told you Soldiers only," General White said.

"Yeah, well," the Scientist started, getting nervous. "We did search through all the Soldiers that U.S. had, but only one was compatible with one of the powers. So, we had to widen the search to civilians and such."

"Fine, Bring 'em in," he ordered. The Scientist nodded and left the room. General White turned back to the other officers. "I guess we just have to push the civilian out of them to make them the soldier they need to be." He spoke, the other officers nodding in agreement.

* * *

It was midday and it was very cold, being the start of winter and all. A 21 year old young woman was running through the halls of the Science and Math Hall on the campus of Midwestern State University. She wore a white hoodie, blue jeans, and yellow converse, with a double-strapped backpack filled with the typical school supplies. She stood at 5'7, had green eyes, with shoulder length, wavy blond hair, peach colored skin, and a cute and pretty face.

The 21 year old held onto her backpack with one hand as she ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, trying to get to one of the classes, Physics 102, where she was suppose to be in about 2 minutes or she would fail. She passed a male student who shouted, "Better hurry up, Summers! Knox isn't lenient to tardiness!"

"Yeah, I've seen him in one of his moods," Summers shouted back, continuing to run up the stairs, towards the third floor.

"Good luck!" The male student shouted back as Summers disappeared up the stairs, and ran into the first room 15 seconds later just as the door was being closed, and stuck her foot inbetween the door and the wall to stop it from fully closing. The door opened up to reveal a class full of college students and a very middle aged caucasian man in a suit with classes standing next to the door.

"Glad to see you could make it, Ms. Summers," Professor Knox said to Summers, looking down at the young woman.

"Yes, sir," Summers replied, entering the classroom and taking her seat at the end of the last row of seats, next to her best friend.

"Why are you late?" her best friend asked. Summers looked over at her.

"Good morning to you too, Kara," She replied, rummaging through his backpack for a pencil and his calculator, Knox, passing out the exams.

Kara rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Morning," she said, then repeated, "Why are you even late, anyways?"

"Tori kept me up late again," Summers answered. "She wouldn't let me go to sleep, much less even study. She's too much of a party girl, and always has to drag me to one of her dumb parties."

"Maybe you should get rid of her," Kara spoke.

"I would if I could, but she's my roommate and I still have a semester with her, so I'm stuck," Summers replied, tapping his number 2 pencil. Seconds later, Knox came over with the exams and then the students began with their exam a minute later.

An hour and a half later, Summers finally exited the classroom, having finished her exam. She walked down the stairs, only to find that two men dressed in Soldier's Uniform walking up to her.

"Are you Katherine Marie Summers?" One of the Soldiers asked, stopping in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm Katie," She said, grabbing onto the straps of her backpack. "How can I help you?"

"Everything will be explained once we get to the Pentagon," the other Soldier said, grabbing Katie's arm.

"The Pentagon?" Katie repeated as she was being led. "The Pentagon in Virginia?"

"The one and only," the first soldier replied. "It's a matter of a country emergency, and you're involved."

"Are you serious?" Katie said, as they trio exited the building. "Well, can I pack first?"

* * *

At the Los Angeles Police Academy, a tall, 21 year old African American was being tested on the obstacle course, running, jumping, climbing, and crawling through many obstacles, including infiltrating a house and shooting down all the bad guy cardboards cutouts. He was tall, stood at 6'2, dark skinned, well-built, with brown eyes.

After an hour of testing, the 21 year old African American left the Obstacle course and back to the Police Dorms. A friend of his, a shor caucasian man ran up to him.

"Hey, Daryl!" the man called, slowing down next to his friend. "So, how'd you think you did?" he asked.

Daryl wiped his face with a towel. "Hey, Roy," he greeted. "I think I did good enough. You?"

"I don't know," Roy said. "I kind screwed up at the end with the house infiltration part."

"Hey, don't worry about it man," Daryl spoke, opening the door to the dorms. "I'm sure you didn't do too bad..."

"Daryl Tyrone Washington!"

The two Academy trainees stopped and turned around to see two U.S. army Soldier walk up to them. "Are you Daryl T. Washington?" one of the soldiers asked.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, that's me. What's up?" he asked.

"We need you to come with us," the second soldier said, grabbing onto Daryl's shoulder.

"Why?" Daryl asked, watching the Soldier who grabbed him.

"You're being called up by the United States Government," the first soldier informed him. "We need you to come with us to the Pentagon."

"What!?" Roy cried. "You mean the Pentagon, the secret building, the one in Virginia?" But Roy was ignored.

"Come along, Mr. Washington," the first Soldier commanded. "More will be explained to you when you geto to the Pentagon."

"But what about my stuff?" Daryl asked as Roy watched his best friend being led away from the Dorms.

"It's all taken care of."

* * *

It was the late afternoon and it was very cold, being the start of winter, the area was covered in snow. A 21 year old young woman was walking through the halls of the Computer Science building near Massachusetts Institute of Technology. She wore a grey dress suit, with a one strap bag hanging off her shoulder. She had blue piercing eyes, black shoulder-length hair that was in a pony tail, apricot colored skin, stood at 5'6, and wore black squared glasses.

She was walking through the fifth floor of the building that was filled with many cubicles that held people on the computers, typing away. The 21 one year old woman walked to the end of the row to her own cubicle, and sat down in front of her computer.

"Michelle Patrice Withers," spoke someone.

The 21 year old's head shot up and saw a couple of U.S. Soldiers standing at her cubicle. "Yes?" she said.

"You are to come with us," said one of the soldiers. "You are being called by the U.S. Government, for the matter of a U.S. urgency."

"Um, okay," Michelle said reluctantly and stood to her feet. "Why?"

"We don't know," the soldier said, "We're only here to take you to the Pentagon, and everything will be informed to you there."

"The Pentagon?" Michelle repeated, smiling a little.

"Yes, now please come with us," the soldier said. Michelle nodded and the Soldiers led her away.

* * *

In another part of Massachusetts, a shop door Dinged as it opened, and in walked a couple of teenagers wearing Star Wars t-shirts, and laughing. Theses teens were entering a Comic book shop, and behind the counter, sat a 21 year old guy, leaning on the glass, reading a Spiderman Comic. He wore a Batman hoodie, black jeans and blue converse. Had short untidy blonde hair, hazel eyes, apricot colored skin, and stood at 5'6.

"Hey, dude!" shouted one of the teenagers. The 21 year old's head shot up towards the teens with questioning eyes. "Do you guys have the latest Superman issue?"

"Uh, no, sorry man, we ran out yesterday," the 21 year old replied. The teen nodded and went back to browsing with his friend.

Seconds later, the door bell went off again, and the 21 year old kept reading his comic. Two U.S. soldiers had entered and walked over and stood in front of the comic reader.

The two Soldier's shadows fell over the 21 year old's comic, who then looked up when someone got in his light, and saw the two soldiers. The two teens noticed the soldiers too, and watched from a distance.

"Um, fellas," the 21 one year old greeted. "You do know that Halloween ended a couple of months ago."

"Are you Topher Maximus Reacher?" asked one of the soldiers, as they both stared down at the young man.

"Yeah," he said. "And it's Toph."

"You need to come with us," spoke the Soldier, and Toph stood up straight.

"Um, why?" he asked, glancing between the two Soldiers.

"It's an emergency, and your Government needs you," the soldier spoke. "Now, come on. Everything will be explained to you once you get to the Pentagon."

"Whoa, there," Toph said, jumping to his feet. "The Pentagon? That's like in the south, in West Virginia."

"Regular Virginia!" One of the teens corrected.

"Whatever!" Toph said. "Why does the government need me?"

"We're not messengers here, we're just here to deliver you to the Pentagon," the Soldier said. "Now, come with us, please. It's very important. Your country needs you," he finished which peaked the interest of Toph.

"My country needs me?" He repeated. "Like the Avengers! Is S.H.I.E.L.D. real? And they need me?!" he said excitedly, walking from behind the counter, and the two soldiers rolled their eyes as the led Toph away, listening to him go on and on about the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

"Oi, bartender! Gimme another double whiskey on the rocks," An ordinary British man spoke after he finished his drink, inside a Bar in the city of Austin Texas. The bartender came over to the man. The bartender was a 21 year old man. He had short black hair, with brown eyes, well-built, tanned skin, and stood at 6 foot even. He wore a red sweatshirt, black pants, and red converse.

The bartender poured the man his drink, and then went back to cleaning the glasses.

"Oi, bartender!" the British man called. The bartender man looked over to the british man. "Are you even old enough to be a bartender?" the man asked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I'm old enough," The bartender replied, turning away from the ugly looking british man. Seconds later, two soldiers walked into the bar and walked over to the bartender who looked at the two soldiers with suspicious eyes.

"Are you Desmond Isaac Rayne?" one of the soldiers asked, both stopping in front of the bar. The bartender nodded.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Desmond asked, placing his hands on the bar.

"We need you to come with us," the Soldier said. "You are wanted by the government."

Desmond glanced between the two soldiers, and then, he quickly took off running, escaping through the back door. The two soldiers glanced at one another and then took off after the bartender. The two soldiers followed Desmond through the back alleys of Austin until he ran into a dead end.

Desmond turned around and faced the two soldiers, breathing heavily. "Look, I know I missed a few court dates, but I didn't think it went all the way up to the top," he said.

"Desmond Rayne, we're only here to bring you in," The biggest soldier spoke, taking a step towards Desmond. "We don't know why, nor do we want any trouble."

"Sure," Desmond replied with a skeptical look. "Now, let me go, or do i have to make you let me go?" The two Soldiers looked at one another, then back at Desmond, not moving. "Right," he said, and then ran towards the two Soldiers.

Desmond growled as he jumped up, kicking off one soldier, then kicked the other soldier who flew to the ground in pain. He then turned back to the other Soldier who is still standing. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get out of town." Desmond turned to run, but stopped only to find 4 more U.S. Soldiers blocking his path. "Great," he sighed, clenching his fists. "Who's first?"

* * *

Back in the Pentagon, General White was wallking trough the halls, a couple of soldiers following him. Knews in the Pentagon was that the new candidates for the Rangers' Initiative have finally arrived and were waiting in the Briefing room. A minute later, he entered the briefing room, and founr out that two young women and two young men were already in there, all sitting in different spots around the circular table.

General White walked over to the man known as Toph who was sitting across from a white screen with his feet on the table. Toph looked up to the well dressed older man. "What's up, dude?" he said.

General White placed a hand on the table and got into Toph's face who's eyes widened. "You're in my seat!" he said firmly.

"Um, right," Toph said, his feet falling to the floor and stood out of the chair. "Sorry." Toph then moved out of the way and to another seat, preferably far away from the scary General who took his seat and sat down.

"Okay," Gen. White said, looking at the four recruits' faces, and noticed something. "I believe we are missing a man." And as if on cue, Two soldiers wrestled in the last man who was struggling against them, his hands were cuffed but was still putting up a good fight. The other two soldiers then helped out and were able to shove Desmond Rayne in a chair, who happed to have a black eye and a cut on his lip. He tried to jump up, but he shoved back down by the two soldiers who stood behind them.

"You better calm yourself, son, or We'll have to make you," Gen. White spoke, leaning back in his chair.

"What are you going to do?" Desmond said. "Feed me to your lackies?"

"I was thinking more of sedation," Gen. White replied. "By needle." Desmond shut his mouth and sat still but glared at the General. "Good boy," White said, then turned to the others. "Now, what are we doing...Ah, yes. Waiting on Giles and the Sergeant."

And a second later, two men entered the room. One was tall, stood at 6'1, with blue eyes, buzzed brown hair, tanned skin, well-built, and wore the regulated army uniform. His name tag said Sgt. Aranda. And the other man was the same height, short dirty blonde hair, glasses on his green eyes, and wore a labcoat, blue dress shirt, and slacks.

"Ah, you're all here, good," Giles spoke, holding onto six vanilla files, and the Soldier walked over to the table and took a seat. "Okay, well, you all probably know why you're here," Giles said, walking around the table, placing a vanilla folder in front of each of the recruits. He passed a vanilla folder to Michelle first, who was very curious as to why she was here. He then passed Daryl who sat still with his fingers intertwined and elbows on the table. Next, he passed Toph who was drumming his fingers on the desk eagerly excited to hear what was up, and then passed Katie who as twiddling her thumbs a little nervously. Giles passed the second to last file to Aranda who sat still, looking around.

Then stopped by Desmond, who had cuffs on. "Why does this one have cuffs on?" he asked the soldiers.

"He was quite troublesome," one of the soldiers spoke.

Giles nodded and placed the last file in front of Desmond. "Alright, now, the reason you six are here, is because your country needs you," he said, moving to the white screen while Toph gave a fist pump. "You six have been computer generatedly chosen to protect our fellow brothers and sisters from all kinds of arm from bad bank robberies to terrorist attacks and so on. But the main thing we really have to watch out for is an evil genius scientist by the name of Jigsaw," Giles said, lifting up his hand that held a small button, pressed it, and a picture of the man appeared on screen, and the girls and Toph gasped.

The man's face was scarred very badly. He had wild black hair, one red eye, one blue eye, very skinny, and very very crazy looking.

Desmond raised his cuffed hands. Giles nodded towards him. "Why us? I mean maybe some of don't want to be here or belong here," He said.

"I agree," Gen. White spoke, Desmond turned and glared at him. "I mean, maybe a few of you would be good enough to join this special task force, but I don't think a washed up bartender," he said, looking at Desmond who stared back, fire in his eyes. "...a girl who can barely pass her college classes..." then looked at Katie, who looked down. "...and a nerd who reads cartoon books would be of use to the United States Army," he finished looking at Toph who gulped and looked bummed out.

"But we could use a Computer Programmer who's the best at her office, A police officer with top marks in health, physical, and mental evaluations, and a top Sergeant. They have the useful skills," Gen. White said, waving his arm. "What do these others have?"

"I know for a fact that I can beat you up and around this Pentagon, _sir,_" Desmond answered, as the General rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yes," Giles spoke. "Desmond is the only one here besides Sgt. Aranda who has martial arts skills. Katie and Toph both have hearts driven with a passion full of determination. Just like all of you. Every single one of you in here have the determination like no other. You never give up, and your will is stronger than any other out there. That's why our computer, influenced by the crystals we created, chose you. Your DNA is compatible with these crystals. Only you can wield these powers."

"When you say powers?" Toph started, raising his hand. "Do you mean superpowers? Like Batman?" He asked, pointing to his hoodie.

"Batman wasn't a super hero, genius," Desmond said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Toph said, waving around his hands. "But you know what i meant, right, Doc?"

Giles nodded, "Yes, I do, and the answer you question, yes, you'll have 'super' powers," he said, then pointed to Jigsaw. "But back to this man. He's an evil genius and for the past 3 years, he has been giving the U.S. Government a run for their money, and their technology...and their soldiers, well he keeps the soldiers."

"Keeps the soldiers?" Srg. Aranda repeated. "What for?"

"Expiraments," Giles answered. "But we don't know what kind. All we know is he always captures our special force soldiers, like he always knows they're coming and captures them, does things to them."

"He was one man, How did he capture the first task force sent towards them?" Desmond asked, surprising the General and a few others with that question.

"The man is an evil genius, and he knew how to build robots and other things," Giles said, pressing his remote button and a few robots appeared on the screen. The were human-sized, black bodies, a blaster for an arm, and thier face looked just like a helmet with a visor where the eyes should be.

"Looks like the thing from that movie, 'The Day the Earth Stood Still," Toph said, pointing to the screen with a grin. He looked to the others to see they had serious faces on, and then his face dropped in disappointment, and turned back to the screen with a sigh.

"Why not send your own robots," Michelle stated as Desmond leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table. He looked over at Michelle who was glanced at him, and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Giles.

"Well, we haven't really had the time to build our own robots, as our engineers have been rather busy since '93," Giles said, fixing his glasses. "A year wouldn't be enough for them to creat efficient enough robots to send to attack Jigsaw."

"So, what have your enginers been doing for the past 19 years?" Katie asked curiously.

"Well, they've been building transportations, big enough to get around the world in less than twenty days, unless you're flying," Giles answered. "They can even travel through space if need be." Giles looked around to the young adults who were staring back, curiously, Toph with excitement, Sgt. Arand with seriousness, and Desmond with boredom though there was curiosity in his eyes.

"Now," Giles started, reaching under the table and pulling out a silver suitcase and placed it on the table. "These are your super powers or what i like to call, Morphers," he said as Toph's eyes shot up, and Giles opened the suitcase. Five out of six of the recruits leaned forward to look inside.

Inside the suitcase, there were six items or Morphers, and a smaller silver box. They were rounded off rectangular shaped. One half held four buttons, the other half held a circle with a golden carved coin.

"Morphers!" Toph said excitedly, as everyone looked at him strangely. "They kind of look like the Lightspeed Rescue Morphers, but where that golden coin was, was where the Lightspeed symbol would be..." He slowed down, then looked up with wide eyes. "No way!" he shouted, jumping from his seat.

"What's with this guy?" Desmond spoke.

"Do you guys seriously not know?!" Toph said, all jittery. Everyone but the Soldiers and Giles, looked at Giles as if he was insane. "Guys, come on. Power Rangers!"

"Are you talking about that kids' show?" Desmond asked, having heard of it.

"Yes, he is," Giles spoke up. "Now, let me explain." He began, pressing another button where the picture changed to a lightning bolt with the words Power Rangers on each side of it.


	2. First Assignment

Chapter 2: First Assignment

"Over 19 years, Television has provided the U.S.'s young age with a show called the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and there have been 17 generations of Rangers." And pressed a button for every 5 seconds he spoke, a picture of each set of Rangers. "Ever since the 1st generation of Rangers, U.S. governmental Scientists and Engineers have been trying to create a real world-wide Morphing Grid, and have been trying to create real Ranger Powers.

"For 18 years, this idea of a Morphing Grid seemed impossible to be created. Other countries such as the U.K. and Germany have tried to do this as well, yet the never succeeded in the task and gave up. Other countries like Japan and China, wouldn't bother with this idea, seeing it as it was a false hope for world peace and that it can't be done.

"It wasn't until one day, I was able to make this idea into a reality. I was able to create the Morphin Grid with six Satellites, that I call the Morphing Angels, generating beams of energy from Generators centered around the world, and thus, the Morphing Grid was created, and the possibility of having Rangers would become a reality.

"Mechanical Machines known as Zords were also created." Giles pressed the button and pictures of the Zords appeared on the screen. "Creation had begun that first year in '93, and it took all of 18 years to finish creating the Dinosaur Zords' robot technology including a mind of it's own but can be controlled by the Wielder of the Ranger crystals, and they also included the combination Zord technology as well, where all Zords combine into one.

"Now after 19 years of creating what cannot have been done, the Government genedrate with a super computer to find Six worthy soldiers around the country to wield these special powers, weapons, and Zords, and we found you."

"Now," Giles said, moving over and picking up the suitcase that held the Morphers and the box, which he opened that held small colored crystals, and began walking around the table starting with Toph.

"Toph, you are fearless and swift. You will be the Blue Ranger and will command the Triceratops Dino-Zord," Giles said, and Toph was handed his morpher with the triceratops carved gold coin, and a small blue crystal.

"This is going to be awesome!" Toph said, examining his morpher.

"Katie, you are agile and sweet. You will be the Yellow Ranger and will command the Sabertooth Dino-Zord." Katie was handed her morpher with the sabertooth tiger carved gold coin, and a small yellow crystal.

"Michelle, you are graceful and intelligent. You will bed the Pink Ranger, and will command the Pteradactyl Dino-Zord." Michelle was handed her morpher with the Pteradactyl carved gold coin, and a small pink crystal.

"Daryl, you are clever and brave, You will be the Black Ranger and will command the Mastadon Dino-Zord." Daryl was handed his morpher with the mastadon carved gold coin, and a small black crystal.

"Dante, you are patient and wise. You will be the Green Ranger and will command the Dragon Dino-Zord." Dante was handed his morpher with the dragon carved gold coin, and a small green crystal.

"And Desmond, Bold and Strong. You will be the Red Ranger and will command the Tyrannosaurus Dino-Zord." Desmond was handed his morpher, who didn't take it so Giles set it next to him, with the tyrannosaurus carved gold coin, and a small red crystal.

"Awesome!" Toph said, as he excitedly strapped his morpher to his wrist. "How do I activate it?! Do I have to say something cool and then activate it?!"

"Well, you press he top left button and the circular part flips up, revealing a small compartment for you crystal," Giles explained. "You place the crystal inside and then press the two bottom buttons and you morph!"

"Really?" Toph said, looking at his morpher. "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it right now!"

"Hold on there, son," Gen. White spoke up. "You don't get to work those till we get to the testing zone."

"Testing Zone?" Desmond repeated, and looked around as people were examining their morphers and crystals. "Are you guys buying this!?" Desmond said, his feet dropping to the floor. "This all sounds ridiculous. This is crazy. A mad scientist? That's a little cliche, and these things?" he said, lifting up his morpher. "Is suppose to give us power? How? By this mophing grid? Ha, yeah right," he scoffed, descreetly grabbing the crystal and pocketed both items, no one noticing.

"Well, how bout we show you by moving over to the testing zone?" Giles said to Desmond and the others.

"Alright, let's go!" Toph said excitedly.

"Well, you guys heard Topher," Giles said. "Let's go to the Testing Zone. General, if you'd please lead the way?"

"Actually," Desmond started as he stood to his feet. "I have some place else to be," he finished, and then as if on cue, Desmond broke his right wrist away from the cuffs and elbowed the soldier on his right side and the punched the next soldier straight in the nose. Desmond then took off running, but barely made it out the door and four soldiers appeared and began wrestling with Desmond. He surprised the whole group with his actions.

"Take that mongrel to the holding cells!" Gen. White growled.

"Right away, sir," one of the soldiers spoke, and all four wreslted Desmond towards the Holding Cells somewhere deep inside the Pentagon.

"Now, where were we?" Gen. White asked, turning back to the group. "Ah, yes, the Testing Zone. Well, follow me." The rest of the young adults stood to their feet and grabbed their files, and Gen. White led the recruits and Giles out of the briefing room and towards an elevator.

The group squeezed in and White pressed a B button and 8 button at the same time. And the elevator began to move down, from the first floor they were on. And then it stopped a minute later and the doors opened, revealing white walled hallways. Gen. White then began to lead the group towards large metals doors, with a security box with a code and retinal scan.

The General enered the code and scanned his eye, and seconds later, the doors opened revealing a very wide lab filled scientists and engineers, typing away at super computers and doing strange liquid and other expiraments.

"This way," Gen. White spoke, leading the group through the lab and towards a window. Everyone looked through the window to see a big open space, ten stories tall and ten stories wide. "This," White spoke, pointing to the wide area. "Is the Testing Zone!"

The five recruits walked up to the window and looked through it, Toph more excited than the others. "It's just a big open space," Katie said.

"Well, of course it is," White replied. "But not just any open space. The scientists here can make it anything that we want it to be. We can test any kind of war or battle scenario one could possibly think of. From small mugging attacks, to full on world war."

"So, what is our task here?" Daryl asked, turning to the General, the others following suit. "What is it do you really want us to do?"

"For years, certain Special Forces and Law Enforcement have been coming up short and haven't been so successful in their missions," Gen. White spoke, "So, we needed a new way to approach at these secret missions, to be more successful in accomplishment. It wasn't until a soldier produced us with this kid's television series, the Power Rangers. We did more research and found out it was created by the Japanese and that five to six people are chosen to become powerful to destroy evil around the world. And they were always successful even when the were ordinary humans, they were successful."

"What your Country wants you to do is basically to serve the average citizen," Giles spoke up, when White was done. "Keep them safe, and save them from any danger they may be in or come to. You will also be helping not just the citizens, but the CIA, FBI, NSA, and other Special Forces that need your help."

"You know," Daryl said, looking up to Giles and White. "We don't have to do this, because you can't make us..."

"I beg to differ," White said, crossing his arms. The recruits looking at one another, and Giles nervously laughed.

"He doesn't mean that," the scientist said, side glancing at the general. "You were saying?"

"We don't have to do this," Daryl repeated. "What can you say to get us to help you people out?"

"Tell me, Daryl," Giles started. "Why did you join the Police Academy? Why is it that you want to be a Police Officer?"

"Well, to serve the people, to protect them," Daryl answered. "Keep them safe..."

"Right," Giles agreed. "And this is the same thing. But here, you can protect not just the citizens of the U.S., but help other people in other countries."

Daryl nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

"Oh, you know I'm definitely in, Doc!" Toph said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"Fantastic!" Giles said, then turned to Katie and Michelle. "What do you think, Michelle? You haven't said a word yet." Michelle looked up at Giles when she heard her name.

"Well," Michelle started, looking at everyone. "This all sounds incredibly ridiculous and very dangerous...but I find this very interesting and...and I'm in!"

"Good, good," Giles replied.

"Well, I don't want to be the oddball out of the group, so, I'm in too," Katie said with a nod. "And saving people and beating the bad guys could be a lot of fun."

"And I can count on you, can't I soldier?" White said to Dante who gave a firm nod.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Good," Gen. White said, placing a hand on Sgt. Aranda's shoulder. "And since i can count on you, I've chosen to lead this group known as the Rangers' Initiative."

"Or RI for short," Giles added, "But you don't have to call it that. You can call it the Power Rangers if you want if that makes you guys more comfortable, or.."

"Giles," White warned, and Giles shut up. White turned and looked at very recruit in turn. "Now, how bout we check to see if you are compatible like the Doc says you are," he said, then walked over by a white door with a blue button next to it, then pressed it, opening the door.

"Yes," Giles agreed, looking at the recruits. "Now, go on in, and we'll begin the morphing." The five recruits nodded, handed their files to Giles, and walked into the Testing Zone, Giles following while Gen. White stood by the window, joined by two other scientists.

* * *

"Get your ass in there!" A soldier growled as he tossed Desmond into a holding cell who flew to the wall, laughing. Desmond turned around as the metal door was closing, the soldier smirking through the window. "Heh, what a washed up loser," the soldier said, then walked away.

Desmond pushed off the wall smirking to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Morpher and Cyrstal. "Now, let's see," he spoke, strapping the Morpher to his left wrist. "Time to get out of here."

* * *

"Well," Giles said as the Recruits stood in a line and he stood in front of them. Sgt. Dante was in the middle with Katie on his left, Toph on his far left, Daryl on his right, and Michelle on his far right. "Let's get started, shall we?" Giles asked and the recruits nodded and strapped their Morphers to their left wrist.

"Okay, press he top left button and the circular part flips up, revealing the small compartment for your crystal," Giles explained. Each recruit pressed the top left button of their Morphers and their crystal compartments were revealed. "Place your crystal inside, and press the top right button to seal the crystal in." The recruits did as they were told and placed the crystals inside their Morphers and sealed them inside, and the recruits were surprised when their Morphers glowed their color.

"The colored Crystal is what gives you your powers," Giles explained, as the Recruits examined their Morphers, Toph getting ready to press the two bottom buttons. "Advanced strength, advanced reflexes, speed, and a few others, but it did not give you durability so we had to create the nearly impenatrable suits, thin and light weight enough for you to move and get around more easily. Now, the coin is what will give you your connection to your Zord, like a mind link of sorts, but that doesn't happen until you use all three things at once, which may be in the far future or maybe soon."

* * *

Desmond pressed the top left button, as he remembered what Giles said, and the coin part flipped up revealing a small compartment. He placed the crystal inside the compartment, noticing that it wasn't sealed in their. So, out of luck, he pressed the top right button and the crystal was sealed inside, and his morpher glowed red. "Interesting," he murmured, then stared at the two bottom buttons. "Now, onto_Morphing_." His fingers moving to the bottom buttons.

* * *

"Now," Giles said. "Go on and press the two bottom buttons," he said with a nod. The recruits all looked at one another, a little nervous, afraid that something might go wrong until Toph shouted out...

"It's Morphin Time!" And pressed the two bottom buttons. The other recruits watched as Toph was transformed, and was covered from head to toe, in a blue, black, and white suit.

His helment was the head of a very detailed Triceratops and it's mouth was the vizor with a communication headset on the leftside of his helmet. His body was with a black bullet proof vest, a name tag with his last name in blue on the right side, and a small picture of a blue Triceratops on the left side, blue arms, black fore-arm braces with blue diamonds circuling around it, blue gloves, a black utility belt with a white blaster on the right side, blue legs, and black boots with blue diamonds circuling around the calf. He also had black elbow bads and black leg armor.

"Wow!" Toph cried as he jumped up in excitment. The others watching in amazement. "This is awesome! It's like I'm wearing lightweight clothes, and I can totally see you clearly through this helmet of mine! I bet I'm fast!" Toph said and began to punch the air as fast as he could.

Giles smiled and looked at the others. "Well?"

Daryl nodded and at the same time as Katie and Michelle, they activated their Morphers, and a second later, they too were in suits like Toph, but different.

Katie was in a yellow, black, and white suit. Her helment was the head of a very detailed Sabertooth Tiger and it's mouth was the vizor, with a communication headset on the left side of her helmet. Her body was mostly yellow with a black bullet proof vest, a name tag with her last name in yellow on the right side, and a small picture of a yellow Sabertooth Tiger on the left side, yellow arms, black fore-arm braces with yellow diamonds circuling around it, black gloves, a black utility belt with a white blaster on the right side, yellow skirt outlined by white, yellow legs, and black boots with yellow diamonds circuling around the calf. She also had black elbow bads and black leg armor.

Michelle was in a pink, black, and white suit. Her helment was the head of a very detailed Pteradactyl and it's mouth was the vizor, with a communication headset on the left side of her helmet. Her body was mostly pink with a black bullet proof vest, a name tag with her last name in pink on the right side, and a small picture of a pink Pteradactyl on the left side, pink arms, black fore-arm braces with pink diamonds circuling around it, black gloves, a black utility belt with a white blaster on the right side, pink skirt outlined by white, pink legs, and black boots with pink diamonds circuling around the calf. She also had black elbow bads and black leg armor.

Daryl was in a black and white suit. His helment was the head of a very detailed Mastadon and it's mouth was the vizor with a communication headset on the leftside of his helmet. His body was with a black bullet proof vest, a name tag with his last name in grey on the right side, and a small picture of a grey Mastadon on the left side, black arms, black fore-arm braces with grey diamonds circuling around it, black gloves, a black utility belt with a white blaster on the right side, black legs, and black boots with grey diamonds circuling around the calf. He also had black elbow bads and black leg armor.

Giles smiled in triumph then looked at Dante who looked at his team and gave a firm nod.

Dante activated his Morpher, and he was transformed in a suit too, but it was different than the others. The only thing different was that Dante was green in the colored areas, and the other parts were black, his helmet was a detailed Dragon head with its mouth as a vizor and the communication headset on the left side, and the different thing was that he had a white bullet proof vest over his body and shoulders, with his last name in green on the left side and a green three claw footprint stamped in the right of the chest. And he too had everthing the others had.

"Oh, man, we look so awesome!" Toph said excitedly, jumping in the air, higher than he use to.

"Wow, this is pretty awesome," Katie agreed, looking at herself.

"Prodigious," Michelle said, looking at her hands and arms.

"This is pretty amazing, I gotta say," Daryl said, looking at his hands and clenching them into fists.

"I agree," Dante finally said, lifting up his hand and clenching it into a fist.

"Now, this is a team that will get things done," Giles said, crossing his arms and smiling.

"They look great," Gen. White spoke through an intercom. "You did a good job, Giles. Now how about we give them a little test, see how well they do as a team." And right after he said that, the alarms started to go off like crazy.

"What the heck is going on?" Daryl asked, as everyone was looking around, and wandering what was going on, and watched through the window as the General was being told something bad by a soldier. They then saw the General punch the window in anger, then turned to the recruits and pressed the intercom.

"It seems we have a breech in the building," Gen. White spoke. "We have a prisoner trying to escape, and let's use this as your first task and test, recruits. Capture the Prisoner and do whatever it takes to bring him down!"

"What does he look like!?" Dante asked.

"Oh, you'll know when you see him," Gen. White said. "He's in the East wing, near the holding cells."

"How do we know where to go?" Katie asked.

"Oh, each one of your helmets has a special ability," Giles began to say. "Michelle's for example, can use her helmet to scan a whole building right from where she is standing and will know the layout in a matter of seconds. Now, Michelle, it's voice activated, so say 'Scan Layout.'"

Michelle nodded and said, "Scan Layout." And the eyes of Michelle's helmet glowed red for a few seconds, and then stopped. "Whoa," she said. "I can see the who layout on my visor. It's here, every floor and every room."

"Good," Giles said. "Now you can send them to your teammates by saying, 'Send Results to Rangers.'"

"Send Results to Rangers," Michelle nodded, and her eyes glowed for a seconds, and so did the other Ragners' eyes.

"Whoa, this place is huge, yet small inside my helmet," Toph said.

"We got them," Dante spoke.

"Great," Giles said. "Now, Katie, your helmet scans for anything abnormal around the area or in the building, like energies or trouble of anykind. Just say 'Scan Abnormality.'"

"Are you sure that's wise?" came Gen. White's voice.

"Don't worry general, I made everything Normal here before I made the chip," Giles said to the general then turned back to Katie. "Katie, go on."

Katie nodded and said, "Scan Abnormality!" And her helmet's eyes glowed for a second, and then, on her map of the layout, there was a few red dots blinking in the east wing of the Pentagon on the 1st basement floor. "There's something going on in the 1st floor basement, east wing," she told the others.

"Great," Giles said with the clap of his hands. "Now say the same thing Michelle just said."

"Okay," Katie said with a nod. "Send Results to Rangers!" she said, and the Rangers' eyes glowed for a second.

"Now, do you guys seet it?" Giles asked.

"Yes, and whatever's there seems to be doing a lotta damage," Daryl said.

"Good," Gen. White said through the intercom. "Now, go find whoever is making the trouble and take 'em down!" he ordered. "Dante, lead them out."

"Yes, sir," Dante said, taking a step forward and looking towards the others. "Alright operatives, I'll take point, and you," he pointed to Toph. "Watch the back!"

"Yeah, okay, go it," Toph said with a thumbs up. "Don't worry, guys. I can do it."

"Alright, let's go!" Dante ordered, the other recruits nodded, and Dante led them out of the Testing Zone, out the lab, into the hallways, and into the elevator they came from.

"Wait!" Michelle said, stopping the others.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"The elevator down that way, towards east, will take us closer to where we need to be!" Michelle told the leader.

"Nice thinking," Daryl said.

"Yeah, good job," Dante spoke nonchalantly. "Let's go!" he ordered, and then led the recruits down to the east elevator and then entered it. Dante then pressed the B and 1 buttons at the same time, and seconds later, the elevator went up to the 1st basement floor. The elevators opened up to reveal that the hallway was left in smoke.

"Whoa, looks like this guy did some damage," Toph said as he began to walk forward, but was stopped by Dante's arm. "Oh, right. I take the back."

Dante nodded, put his arm down, and began to walk forward and out of the elevator. Michelle and Daryl followed, then Katie, and Toph last. A minute down the hall, the recruits reached a couple of unconscious bodies, which the girls ran to.

"Are they alive?" Toph asked as the girls reached the unconscious soldiers and began to examine them.

"I don't know," Katie said, touching a soldier's wrist then his neck. "I can't feel a pulse."

"Neither can I," Michelle added.

"Maybe Topher can help," came the voice of Giles inside the recruits helmets.

"Sweet, earpieces in the helmets!" Toph said excitedly. "And I can help how?" He asked Giles.

"Your helmet can scan people's bodies to see what is wong with them, internally and externally," Giles answered. "Just touch the body with your hand, and say, 'Full Body Scan."

"Gotcha!" Toph said, moving to the first body where Michelle was, and kneel down right next to the body. He touched the soldiers chest, and said, "Full Body Scan!" Toph watched on his visor as the internal body was shown on it, and next, listed what was wrong with him. "Okay, soldier one. He's still alive, low heartbeat, broken ribs, and a cracked skull."

"Oh, wow," Katie said. "What about this one?"

Toph nodded and when to the next body, "Full Body Scan," he said, and the body was scanned. "Low hearbeat, broken arm, and concussion, possibly another hit to the head."

"Who could do this to someone?" Michelle asked.

"Who ever was trying to desperately escape, would be my guess," Daryl said, standing with his arms crossed.

"Alright, who ever did this is hostile," Dante spoke, then spoke to Giles. "Giles, you might want to send a medic squad up. I have a feeling these aren't the only ones."

"Already on the way," Giles replied.

"Good," Dante said, turning to his team. "Everyone, blasters out. We don't want to take any chances." The other recruits nodded and took out their blasters from their holsters just as Dante did. "Now, let's get moving. According to the abnormalities on the map, we're not far from the person who's causing this."

Dante then led his team through the hallways, seeing a few more injured men, fires, and destrucition, and then led them into a huge office with a desk and a large chair that was turned around.

"Well, the destruction stops here," Michelle spoke, all in the center of the huge office.

"But where is the person who's doing this?" Katie asked as everyone kept looking around except Daryl who was staring at the large chair.

"Maybe he escaped?" Toph said, lowering his blaster.

"Or maybe," Daryl started as he too lowered his blaster. "He's still in this room."

"Where?" Dante asked.

"Dante Wesley Aranda," said a voice, and the recruits turned towards the sound of the voice that sounded a bit familiar. "32nd infantry, born in Houston, Texas, only child." And then, the chair turned around revealing the person who was causing all this damage. "Only 4 years in the service, and already a sergeant. That's pretty impressive."

The recruits started at Desmond in the chair. But he wasn't just regular bartender Desmond anymore. He was like the recuits, morphed in a suit like them.

Desmond stood up, dropped the file he was reading on the desk, and walked around it where the recruits got a good look at him.

He was in a red, black, and white suit. His helment was the head of a very detailed Tyrannosaurus Rex and it's mouth was the vizor with a communication headset on the leftside of his helmet. His body was with a black bullet proof vest, a name tag with his last name in red on the right side, and a small picture of a red T-Rex on the left side, red arms, black fore-arm braces with red diamonds circuling around it, red gloves, a black utility belt with a white blaster on the right side, red legs, and black boots with red diamonds circuling around the calf. He also had black elbow bads and black leg armor.

"You were doing this?!" Katie asked incredulously. "You hurt those soldiers, you nearly killed them, just to what? Read files?"

"Actually, they attacked me first," Desmond replied. "And they were trying to keep me against my will when I didn't even do anything."

"How bout injuring a few soldiers when they were trying to politely escort you here," Dante said heatedly, his blaster pointed directly at Desmond, whose blaster was in his holster. The other recruits had lowered the blaster.

"I bet you didn't like that did you, _Sgt_?" Desmond said, leaning on the desk and crossing his arms. "Well, I now know that was a mistake. But they had it coming when they threw me in the brig. They made me do it."

"Why haven't you escaped?" Toph asked. "I mean, with your powers, I figured you be outta here in a second."

"Well, I was until i didn't know where to go," Desmond spoke, then pointed at Michelle. "It wasn't until she helped me out, sending me the layout of the place, and then I had a map of my 'destruction'," he said with air quotes. "And i knew someone was following me and it had to be you, of course. So, i waited for you, and here we are now. And for the file reading, It was already on the desk. So, i took a look."

"Well, now we know, what do we do with him, Dante?" Toph asked.

"You are to adress me as Sgt," Dante replied, "And we are to do as we're told to, to bring him in," he said firmly.

"Of course," Desmond said, leaning off the desk. "A soldier taking orders, typical. The old man says 'jump!' and you reply with a 'how high.'"

"Shut your mouth," Dante growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Desmond said, "Let me rephrase that to 'How high, _Sir.'"_

"That's it!" Dante growled, tossing away his blaster, and ran towards Desmond. He threw an angry punch which Desmond blocked with his arm, and everything went still.

"Wow, you're pretty quick," Desmond spoke, pushing Dante away. "Not bad at all."

"Look, Rayne, you either surrender to us, or we bring you in by force," Dante suggested. "Now, what is your choice."

"I chose option number 3," Desmond replied, lifting up three fingers.

"But there was no option three," Toph said, stepping forward. "They were only two, right? Guys? Right?"

"Shut up, Reacher!" Dante growled.

"But what was option three?" Toph asked, and Toph soon got his answer as he was kicked back by Desmond in the chest and into a table, breaking it into pieces.

"It's where I leave this place and never see you people ever again," Desmond answered.

"Washington, Withers, Summers," Dante called. "Restrain him!" The three recruits holstered their guns and walked forwards, Katie first who threw a punch, though Desmond caught it, and pushed her to the ground.

"Sorry, not big on hurting women," Desmond said, then caught Michelle's kick and pushed her away to the ground, yet was kicked in the chest with a forward kick by Daryl, flying over the desk and to the ground.

Desmond stood back up to see Daryl running up to him, threw a punch which he caught and twisted his arm around his back, making Daryl groan in pain. He then twisted Daryl's arm again and flipped him onto his back, and Desmond then jumped over the desk and faced Dante.

"Nice work," he said, "Now, move."

"Why don't you try an make me," Dante replied, putting up his arms.

"Alright then, let's do this," Desmond said, and then threw a forward kick in which Dante quickly sidestepped to his right and threw a side jab, hitting Desmond in the helmet, causing him to step back. "Ow! That hurt!" he said holding the side of his helmet.

"You're not a real fighter," Dante said.

Desmond slowly lowered his hand. "I beg to differ," he replied. Dante shook his head and threw a left hook, but Desmond blocked it away. Dante threw a few more punches but they were all blocked. Desmond blocked Dante's next punch, spun, and tagged him in the helmet with a back handed punch, pushing Dante back. He then threw a forward kick, but Dante caught it, which then cause Desmond to jump and kick Dante in the head with his other leg, both persons falling to the ground.

Desmond stood up first. "See, I am a real fighter," he said, but then jumped over Dante and began to leave, but was stopped when he was shot in the back by a blaster, throwing him against the wall and to his knees. Desmond yelped in pain and turned around to see that Michelle had her blaster pointed at him. "Ow!"

**A/n: I hope you like it. And there's more on the way. Now, I'm open to suggestions as to what Daryl's, Dante's, and Desmond's helmets can do, description of high tech weapons, or whatever you'd think would make these Rangers more cool or badass. And the suits, just think of the Mighty Morphin Rangers in S.W.A.T. Mode.**


End file.
